siempre te soñe
by NAT AND ASH
Summary: el buscaba esa persona, a esa chica que se robo su corazón, por la que siempre estuvo esperando, esa chica dulce que se ria de sus locuras, esa chica que lo consuela, que es mas bella que las flores, y mas dulce que la miel, lo que no sabia el era que, esa chica especial, siempre estuvo, esta y estará, allí a su lado.


¡HOLA! PRIMERA HISTORIA, ESPERAMOS QUE LES GUSTE Y ES MUY MELOSO NO APTO PARA DIABETICOS…

INFORMACION: ESTA HISTORIA ES INSPIRADA EN LA CANCION, MI GRAN LOCO Y DULCE AMOR, QUE PERTENECE A LUCAS…

BAJOTERRA Y SUS PERSONAJES SON DE SUS REPCTIVOS CREADORES…

NOS VEMOS ABAJO.

Eli solo estaba sentado en el patio trasero tomando un CAFÉ CONSIGO MISMO, (ES DECIR HABLANDO CON SU MENTE) después de su debate mental llego a la conclusión de buscar a ese alguien especia…

- Burpy será que sabre quien es…- dijo el Shane triste… la babosa solo chillo tratando de consolar a su amigo- y… si es Janeth… -dijo recordando a una de sus fans su sonrisa se desvanecio- burpy les aprecio a todas ellas pero creo que no…-

El shane bajo la mirada triste… luego la alzó recordando a alguien- ¡es Danna!- exclamo… pero luego volvió la frustración- es buena amiga pero ella no es- (¿se asustaron? ¿Are you problem?)

El siguió buscando hasta que llamo a su inifierno- tu que dices burpy, burpy?-

volteo y la babosa estaba jugando con Trixie y su arsenal, el sonrrio inconcientemente, hasta que lo comprendio, ella siempre estuvo allí antes de conocerla sin saber quién era soñeba con ella, cuando lo salvo mientras ella le hablaba lo llevo al cielo y los sigue haciendo, ahora es la luzb de su dia, la princesa de sus días, la reina de sus noches, su razón de vida, por lo que trata de vencer al mal, su inspiración y… su corazón…

cuando su princesa de ojos verdes lo vio… observándola le iba ha saludar pero… nuestro shane salio corriendo- burpy sabes que le pasa a Eli- pregunto trixie extrañada brupy solo chillo con una mirada picara, debido a esto ella se puso mas roja que su cabello…- ¿quieren seguir jugando?…-pregunto ella, ellos solo chillaron

Dentro de refugio

Eli estaba durmiendo cuando se escucho la vos de cierto Shane diciendo- tus labios son tan dulces como la miel-Kord escuchaba el sueño de Shane - y tan lindos como tu-

Entonces hizo una señal de beso cuando se escuchó una voz- bésame guapo - era el troll la voz la escucho tan masculina que Eli se despertó de golpe y soltando un grito – ¡ah!…. Kord! ¡Que haces aquí! – dijo el Shane – ¡que hago aquí! …Parece que estabas soñando con alguien – dijo Kord con vos picara – ¡ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! – dijo Eli en tono de sarcasmo – Kord puedes salir, ahorita bajo – dijo aburrido, el troll salió…

Después de unos minutos

Eli se levanto de la cama tomo su uniforme pero… sorpresa ninguna de sus camisas estaban limpias entonces decidio ir a buscar otra en unos de los cajones de un cuarto que estaban en otro cuarto(no pregunten por que estaba en otro cuarto) cuando estaba apunto de salir de su cuarto apareció Trixie buscando algo y se topó con... un Shane decidido a contarle sus sentimientos

-Trixie em…. Yo- bueno no tan decidido-acompañame…

Si el shane se durmió fue porque estaba cansado pero estaba ensayando además le tenia una sorpresa.

-listo llegamos- el patio trasero estaba adormnado con flores especialmente rosas por ahí pasaba un pequeño riachuelo y había un estanque- eli esto es…- iba a decirle hasta que cierto shane la interrumpio-

-mira Trixie te quiero decir, que… eres mi inspiración, mi razón de ser, la persona que me salvo y siempre estuviste allí aun antes de conocerme, yo soñaba con tigo sin saber quien eras pero sabia que eras importante y siempre te sentía en todas partes, en el parque, en la luna, en las rosas, en mi llanto, en mi alegría siempre y… no tengo palabras para describir lo que siento pero, si me paso contando cada grano de arena en el mar, cada celula en tu cuerpo, cada lagrima que han derramado mis ojos, la velocidad de la luz por 3526382736278367273847283748374 (cual es la cifra del numero quien lo dice) en 100000, cada rosa en la faz de la tierra y los kilómetros de aquí al sol, tendras una muestra minima de cuanto te amo….- ahí el shane paro su discurso extenso y vio que su princesa soltaba varias lagrimas.

- Trixie… si no te correspondo, entiendo- se iba a ir

Continuara…

¡Ahora!

a no ser que su Trixie lo interrumpa besándolo con sus dulce labios- eli yo te amo, desde siempre pero, tantas chicas, tus fans ,nuca pensé que tu me amaras-

-¡por supuesto que eres tú!- exclamo el shane- eres lo mejor que existe para mi, se que nadie es perfecto, pero para mi lo eres…- respondio con dulzura- ¿porque lloras?- dijo secando delicadamente sus lagrimas.

-bueno nadie me ha dicho eso, de todos lo que se han atrevido, si algunos son muy atrevidos y otros muy timidos- pauso- ninguno demostró amarme de tal manera- tomo aire- pero tu si…- volvió a pausar -y… te estas volviendo poeta- dijo pícaramente.

Eli se acerco para darle otro beso… a no ser….

-¡Que vivan los novios!- exclamo kord- yo sabia yo sabia- luego pronto continuo.

-Ya vez troll la intuición del gran pronto dijo que Eli ama a cierta chica pelirroja de ojos verdes-

Los susodichos seguían festejando mientras una sonrrojada pareja miraba a su arsenal con un dibujo de ellos… ¡besandose!... Eli decidio hacer el dibujo realidad volviendo a besar a su princesa.

¡Que tal! Ashley y Naty siempre cumplen sus promesas, XD caballero, ok verán hablábamos con Romy y nos pregunto cuando subíamos historias, y le prometimos que cuando tuviéramos pc, y no los compraron, jeje les dije que es muy meloso pero bueno asi somos y nos gusta ser asi, aunque… ña… esperamos que les haya gustado, lo Hisimos bien, lo hisimos mal, comenten y sean honestos si les gusta bien y si no tranquilos no guardamos rencor ni nada parecido

¡Chao!

ASHLEY Y NATALIE.


End file.
